


attention

by chocolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: he keeps moving my things onto high shelfs because he knows I can’t reach it and he will smirk everytime he sees me struggling. Can he stop with the smirk, it was so annoying... and hot… fuck
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	attention

“minho, can you stop moved my things?” jisung said, grit his teeth

“um… why should I?” minho smirk

Jisung take a deep breath, its been month since minho keep doing this thing.

“because? The thing that you moved? Was mine? So, I have the right to say this?”

Minho chuckles didn’t even say a sorry to jisung instead he just continuing watching the cat clips on his phone.

* * *

They have been roommate for roughly 5 months now. But they never really talk to each other *nicely* since then. Its whether minho was too occupied with his cat videos or jisung just don’t have the mood to talk with the latter. Minho started to move his things 4 months ago. Jisung still remember that day when he was looking for his music notebook.

He was literally panicking because all of his notes for years are all in there. Not going to say, he also went back to the campus and his previous classes, afraid that he misplaced the precious book. Just to see that his book is at the top shelf. And he knows, he never put his stuff at the top shelf, because he can’t even reach it. Make it make sense!

And so, he knows, it was minho’s doing. He never asked about it to minho but his instinct just know, it must be minho. Who else will put it there? It occurs many times too, not only his notebooks but his bottle, his watch and his wallet are also victim of minho. At first jisung thought that minho was trying to make him talk with him, but whenever jisung asked, minho just smirk. That damn smirk.

Not at how minho once saw that jisung was struggling to take his stuff, that jisung literally stand on his chair but minho never, repeat NEVER offers for help. All he does are smirk, laugh and just watch.

Jisung have had enough, so that night, he tries to talk with minho.

“do you have problem with me minho?” jisung asked as soon as minho came out from the bathroom.

Minho was confused for seconds, flustered by the sudden question

“um… no?”

“so, why did you keep moving my things? I know you did it… I just want to know, why?”

Minho shot his playful yet soft smiles towards jisung

“ahh!! Because of that… um for no reason? I guess”

Jisung wonder, how the fuck this man right here can say that with still smiling like he was innocent.

Jisung once again take a deep breathe, composing himself

“do you want my attention?”

“Why would I ??”

“I don’t know, just asking… because if it’s true, I can give you my attention but since it wasn’t so yea stop moving my things okay? Goodnight minho”

Jisung then quickly buried himself inside his blanket, leaving the still confused minho there.

* * *

Jisung woke up first that day despite both not having classes the whole day. He looks at the single bed beside him, looking at minho’s peaceful expression. Wouldn’t it be nice if minho was like everyone else? Someone he can talk with, spend their holiday with or eat together. But, in this 5 month they live together, both never spend their day together. Minho most likely to stay at his bed, watching videos and jisung mostly will be out, to Chan’s studio. Beside each other’s names, they know nothing.

Jisung has always been jealous of how Felix and Hyunjin always shared their stories about their roommates. He can’t even relate ounce. All his dream to build a friendship with his roommate just vanished from the day-1 they get in. The way minho ignored his whole presence when he first moved in are telling.

Jisung then sit at the couch, staring into nothing. Not even a single thought in his head.

“have you eaten?” a voice suddenly wakes him up from his daydreaming

Jisung then turn to look at the owner of the voices. Minho. In his pajamas. Looking anxious and shy at the same time.

“are you asking me just now?”

Minho nodded.

“a-aah… no, not yet, I just woke up lol”

Minho then smiles softly, this is the first time jisung see this kind of smiles from minho. Not the teasing smiles he always gave. Just genuine smile.

“great! I will make a toast for both of us then! Wait a minute!” minho quickly disappeared to the kitchen. Leaving jisung processing what just happened.

* * *

“minho… y-you perhaps didn’t put any poison inside mine right?”

Minho pout

“of course, not… omg this is our first meal together and yet you are being suspicious towards me…”

“didn’t meant it that way… just being careful ya know, enemy are everywhere these days”

Minho chuckles at that “no, I didnt… don’t worry lol

For the first them, they laugh together. It wasn’t awkward as they thought it will.

“so, these toasts are like the way you are saying sorry for what you’ve done or what?” jisung asked, curious.

“kind of… um, sorry I guess?” minho said, smiles softly.

“why you did that?”

Minho sigh.

“at first it was just to tease you. I swear I planned to do it ONCE only, but then I saw that you didn’t get mad at me, so I do it again the next week. And I planned to stop after few times, but seeing you struggling to get your stuff from the top shelf are just entertaining and you look cute doing that, so I keep doing it then…”

“y-you… you just said I look cute” jisung said, blushing

“ah, do I? should have keep that to myself” minho said, teasing smirk was displayed. Making jisung blush harder.

“can you like stop smirking oh god, youre so annoying” jisung said, his hand puffed up to cover his blushed cheeks.

“why should I stop smirking…” minho teased again, yes, he did like seeing jisung being shy mess like this

“just stop it… ugh youre so annoying, I regret talking to you” jisung replied

Minho then laugh, finding that jisung are so cute when he is panicking

“I guess, we can start over?” minho said, put aside the empty dishes, clear his throat few seconds and offer his hand for a handshake

“Hye, my name is lee minho and im looking forward to tease you more in the future”

Jisung laugh before taking minho’s hand into his, smiling

“hi minho, I am han jisung, and not ready for any of that”

Both fall into a fit laughter and appreciating this moment.

Hands still holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
